Three Little Words
by guylinergirl
Summary: While in California with New Directions for a competition, Kurt & Blaine admit what they've been wanting to say all along. Set in S3, when Blaine hopefully transfers into ND. Rather pointless, filled with a ridiculous amount of fluff. I hope you enjoy.


Kurt rubs his eyes as he is welcomed by the buzz of his vibrating phone. He normally keeps his phone on his bedside table, but he doesn't trust hotels at all. He pulls it out of the pocket of his pajama pants, squinting at the screen.

Call From: Blaine Anderson.

He smiles and presses the Talk button. "Hello?" He whispers.

"Kurt?" Blaine's warm voice greets him. "Are you awake?"

"Now I am." He glances at the clock next to his bed. "But why are you? It's four-o-clock in the morning, and we're supposed to be sleeping. We do have a competition tomorrow, just in case you've forgotten."

"I know, I know. And I promise, I'll get you back in time to let you get your beauty sleep. But this couldn't wait any longer. I just…I need to show you something."

"Wait…where are you?" He pauses, confused. "I can hear an echo."

"In the lobby. Now come on, mister. There's a whole world out there for us to see. Come take a walk with me. We're here, in California, at the gorgeous beach-side hotel, and we've barely had time to just appreciate the beauty of it all."

"Blaine, we went to the beach yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, we did. It was awesome…until Santana dumped a bucket-full of sand on our heads." Kurt could hear a chuckle on the other line. "Just come downstairs, please. For me?"

Kurt feels his cheeks reddening. Blaine has been his boyfriend for six months, and he knows just how to push Kurt's buttons. "Alright." He whispers with a smile. "I'll be down in a minute. Bye."

"Alright." Blaine says happily. "See you in a minute."

Kurt hangs up his phone and glances around the room. He assumes that he had woken up his roommates by now. But Puck and Sam appear to be sleeping soundly. So, he gets out of bed and tiptoes to his suitcase, ever-so-quietly rummaging through it in search of the perfect outfit. After all, he is Kurt Hummel, and he's just about to sneak away with his amazing boyfriend in California. He has to look nice. He eventually settles on some jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, a matching cardigan, and - of course - a scarf. He tiptoes to the bathroom, feeling as happy as could be.

* * *

><p>The elevator dings with delight, announcing that Kurt has made his way onto the first floor. He glances around in the hotel lobby, searching for Blaine. However, he quickly feels silly, because it's the wee hours of the morning, and no one else is around anyway - unless you counted the receptionist typing animatedly at the check-in counter, and the drunk chick passed out on the couch.<p>

Kurt quickly finds Blaine, casually peering through the rack of pamphlets next to the door. Kurt smiles and makes his way towards him.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and smiles. "Hey, Blaine."

Blaine glances his way and grins. "Hey!" He says happily. "You actually came down."

"You thought that I wouldn't?"

"There was this tiny feeling in the back of my mind. Mainly because I know that it isn't easy to get you up out of bed in the morning."

Kurt lets out a chuckle as his eyes fall to the pant legs of Blaine's jeans. "Why are your ankles covered in sand?"

Blaine glances down. "Oh, that? That's just because…these were in my bag when we went to the beach yesterday. I guess they couldn't

escape the wrath of Santana." He laughs as his eyes quickly travel to the brochure in his hands. "Did you hear about this? They actually made a Harry Potter theme park. It sounds awesome."

Kurt chuckles. "Well then, we'll have to go there someday." He smiles. "So, I'm totally ready to be whisked away to see this magical, amazing surprise."

"Fantastic." Blaine says with a smile, placing the brochure back in it's plastic container. He offers his hand to Kurt. "If I may?"

Kurt smiles, taking his boyfriend's hand. "You may."

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Kurt asks as they make their way down the beach, his shoes in one hand, Blaine's hand in the other. He glances at the ocean that sits at their right. It somehow looks different than it had just a day before, when he and Blaine had been at the very same beach with the rest of the New Directions kids. In this moment, it looks…peaceful, gentle, and calm. And Kurt really likes that. He can't help but admire it as it stretches on what seems like forever. After all, he'd never seen the ocean before this trip.<p>

"Oh, you'll see." Blaine says with a smile as he maintains a light, easy grip on Kurt's hand.

Kurt glances at his feet, admiring the feeling of the sand in between his toes. "Mr. Schue is going to kill us."

"Mr. Schue…" Blaine replies. "…seems to be a little too preoccupied with Ms. Holiday to even notice that we're gone."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Actually…" Blaine pauses, squinting ahead of him. "I think we're almost there." He lets go of Kurt's hand, only to grasp onto his shoulders.

"Close your eyes." He whispers.

"Why?"

"Just because." He leans in to Kurt's ear. "I'll lead the way. Don't you worry."

Kurt smiles, his eyes closing in agreement. Blaine ever-so-gently guides him from behind, helping him step-by-step. Kurt is pretty positive that he looks really awkward, but he doesn't mind one bit. He likes the feeling of Blaine's hands on his shoulders.

After a while, Blaine stops them both. "Okay," He whispers. "We're here. Open your eyes in three…two…one…"

Kurt opens his eyes and is in awe. And he'd thought that the ocean looked incredible.

They stood at what Kurt could only describe as an oasis. For one thing - there's a freaking waterfall, which flows from the river above ever-so-gently into the neighboring ocean. It's a very secluded, rather simple area - and Kurt absolutely loves it.

"This…this is incredible." He breathes. He glances at Blaine. "How did you find this place?"

Blaine smiles, his hands in his pockets. "Remember yesterday, when I wandered off, in search for the perfect place to make a sand castle? Well, I stumbled across this. It seemed way too special to just run back and tell everyone about. I…" He shrugs. "I wanted to share it with you."

Kurt feels his cheeks getting hotter. "Well…" He sets his shoes down in the sand, and that's when he realizes what else is there.

There's a blanket laying across the sand - red and white checkerboard, like a picnic blanket. And sitting on top of it is - to Kurt's delight - a picnic basket. But what really tickles Kurt's fancy is the halo of candles creating a border around the blanket - providing a near heavenly glow.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine." He gasps, glancing at his boyfriend. "It's…it's beautiful."

"You like it?" He asks with a smile. "Remember when you told me that you always wanted to go on a picnic? Well, I figured that tonight was the perfect time to."

Kurt pauses. Yeah, he remembered. It had been over four months ago, just casually mentioned one day during one of their many coffee

dates. While they had sipped on their lattes, Kurt had flipped through some home and gardening magazine. He had stopped on a spread of a happy, smiling couple at a picnic, and for some weird reason, it tickled his fancy. It just seemed like a romantic thing to do - going on a picnic.

But the fact that Blaine had remembered that tiny little detail seems…unreal to him.

All that can escape Kurt's lips is one simple word. "Wow."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him to the blanket. They sit on it and Kurt can't help but smile. He watches as Blaine opens the basket

and peers inside it.

"Let's see…we have a very fine selection for you tonight. For a beverage, we have some…uh…apple cider." He smiles, pulling out a bottle and setting it on the blanket. "And we have some Cheese Nips…and those little cookies that you like…and I think there's a Twinkie in here somewhere." He searches in the basket.

Kurt chuckles. "How did you get all of this anyway?"

"The blanket, the basket, and the cider are from the Wal-Mart down the street." Blaine smiles, uncorking the bottle and pouring it into two paper cups. "Everything else came from the hotel snack machine. I know, it's silly…but I just wanted to do something special." He hands a cup to Kurt.

Kurt takes the cup with a smile. "No, it's not silly at all. It's great." He takes a sip. "All of this is great."

And so the two of them sit on their picnic blanket, legs crossed, just…talking. About the trip, about the other Glee kids, about absolutely anything. Although they have spent nearly every second of this trip together, Kurt feels as if there aren't enough hours in the day for him to spend with Blaine. So naturally, he loves this. All of it. Even the stale Cheese Nips.

After a while, Blaine takes Kurt's hands, ever-so-gently caressing them. "Kurt, there's something that I really want to get off of my chest."

"What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine's warm brown eyes gaze right into Kurt's. "I just want to let you know how…how much you mean to me. To say that these past six months with you have been amazing is a huge…heck, a gigantic understatement. These have been the best six months of my entire life. To be able to wake up every single day and know that you're mine, to be able to spend so much time with you, to be able to call myself your boyfriend…I've never felt this happy before in my entire life. And I know that we aren't exactly the typical McKinley High couple. We can't exactly walk down the hallway, hugging and kissing each other on the cheek. Heck, we can barely hold hands outside of Glee club. And I know that neither of us have exactly been in a relationship before, either. But something, somewhere inside of me knows that this is the best thing to happen to me - that you are the person I want to be with for the rest of my life." He glances at the ocean, and Kurt notices his cheeks reddening. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Kurt can feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He can tell better than anybody when Blaine is nervous about something. And this may just be the most nervous he's ever seen him. A little voice in the back of his head suggests just how to calm his nerves.

He leans in and presses his lips against Blaine's. He can feel Blaine taken off guard for a split second - Kurt's never usually the one to initiate a kiss. But they both soon let go of their inhibitions and just sit there, melting into each other. Kurt breaks away, only to whisper what he knew that Blaine was trying to say. Three words that neither of them had ever spoken to each other before. Maybe it was their previous experiences with love, or their inability to really, truly be alone, but they had never found the right moment to just come out and say it.

"I love you."

Blaine's lips shape into a smile, his hand still resting on the back of Kurt's neck. "I love you too, Kurt."

And the two of them sit there, in that perfect moment, without a care in the world. They just sit across from each other, lips intertwined, fingers running through each other's hair, as the gentle California sunrise illuminates it all.


End file.
